Une soirée bien arrosée
by karfaith
Summary: Hijikata doit accomplir une des missions les plus embarrassantes qui nécessite l'aide d'un certain samouraï aux cheveux argentés. HijiXGin


Devant un appartement au premier étage attendait un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs, un petit nez retroussé et les yeux azur. Il était figé, semblant réfléchir. Il prit un grande inspiration, leva la main vers la porte et y frappa trois coups. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce intérieure suivi de celui d'un corps qui tombe et d'un cliquetis. L'homme vit alors apparaître une jeune fille rousse, des chignons dans les cheveux et un sukonbu dans la bouche. Derrière elle se trouvait un gros chien blanc qui marchait sur ce qui semblait être un humain. La rousse esquissa un grand sourire avant de déclarer:

-Vous êtes un client?

Le brun fut alors tiré par le bras vers la salle à manger-salon qui se dressait devant lui.

-Asseyez-vous, nouveau client,dit encore la fille.

L'homme obéit et s'assit sur le vieux canapé qui lui était proposé. Il vit ensuite arriver un homme au cheveux argentés et permanentés naturellement suivi d'un autre qui, lui, avait simplement des cheveux noirs et des lunettes, ainsi que le chien de son arrivée.

-Gin-chan, on a un client, expliqua la fille en montrant l'intrus du doigt.

L'interpelé regarda ce dernier et grimaça.

-L'accro à la mayonnaise,dégaina-t-il.  
>-Le permanenté naturel,répondit le brun.<p>

Une ambiance plus que sombre se mit alors en place dans la pièce.

-Que nous veut le Shinsengumi, demanda Gintoki en s'asseyant.

Le brun regarda son interlocuteur et tiqua.

-Ce n'est pas une demande du Shogun, expliqua-t-il, c'est pour m'aider, moi.  
>-Vous, Hijikata-san, répéta Shinpachi en se posant sur le canapé d'en face.<p>

Toushi baissa la tête en laissant ses joues légèrement rosir.

-Gin...Gintoki-san, commança-t-il, j'ai seulement besoin de toi pour cette mission.

Le permanenté regarda le brun d'un air ennuyé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, demanda-t-il.  
>-Il faut que tu m'accompagne à un bal, répondit Toushi.<p>

Un peu plus tôt...

-Hijikata-san, Kondo-san veut vous voir, dit un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs.

Toushi se leva de son coussin et partit voir son supérieur. En arrivant, il vit que ce dernier était sur son ordinateur (nous sommes bien à l'ère Edo) en train de regarder ses photos prises en cachette d'Otae, la soeur de Shinpachi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Kondo-san, demanda-t-il.

L'interpelé se tourna vers le vice-commandant et fit un sourire bêta.

-Est-ce que tu aimes les robes, Toushi, demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hijikata fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le commandant lui demandait ça de son air bête et un peu moqueur.

-Tu as une nouvelle mission, dit alors son interlocuteur, tu vas devoir t'infiltrer dans la demeure du prince Hata sans faire savoir que tu viens du Shinsengumi. Tu peux choisir ton partenaire mais il faut que ce soit toi qui soit en robe.

Toushi leva le point en essayant de garder son calme. Etait-ce un coup de Sougo? Cela ne lui serait pas étonnant. Finalement, il se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

-Donc, pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi, demanda Gintoki en prenant une glace dans le frigo.  
>-Tout simplement parce qu'il était impensable que je me montre en robe devant mes subordonnés et en plus, toi, tant qu'on te paye, tu fais tout ce qu'on te demande, répondit Toushi en croisant les bras et les jambes.<p>

Un petit rire se fit entendre dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton chien qui te suis partout, réclama le permanenté en pointant la fenêtre.

Toushi regarda vers celle-ci avant d'appercevoir Sougo avec un enregistreur.

-S...Sougo...Teme...tu nous as écouté et en plus tu as tout enregistré, cria-t-il en lui sautant dessus pour espérer le frapper au moins une fois et récupérer l'objet électronique.  
>-Hijikata-san, vous voulez que je vous aide à essayer des robes, demanda Okita en évitant les coups de son supérieur.<p>

Soudain, Toushi fut tiré en arrière par le col avant de recevoir un coup de poing au visage.

-Batard, hurla Kagura en continuant de le frapper, qui va réparer le trou que tu as fait dans la fenêtre, hein? T'as interêt à bien payer pour le boulot que tu viens d'offrir à Gin-chan ou je t'arrache toutes les dents une par une!  
>-Kagura-chan,interromput Shinpachi, tu vas le tuer si tu continue à le frapper, et en plus, il faut qu'il soit présentable pour son bal.<p>

La jeune rousse lâcha le pauvre homme qui commençait à saigner du nez et repartit s'asseoir pour manger son sukonbu. Toushi se redressa en se tenant la joue qui avait un peu rougit.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, déclara Gintoki en commençant sa glace.

Le brun le regarda en reprenant son air impassible.

-Mais c'est moi qui choisi ta robe, mayonezu ni hamatte, continua le permanenté naturel.

Sougo tiqua et finit par partir comme il était venu. Toushi accepta les conditions de son futur partenaire de danse. Il s'en alla à son tour en donnant rendez-vous à Gintoki pour aller chercher la robe.  
>Le lendemain, les deux rivaux se retrouvèrent en plein centre-ville histoire d'être près des bons magasins. Ils marchaient dans la rue, l'un d'un côté de la route et l'autre à l'opposé, regardant chacun les magasins qu'ils croisaient. Soudain, Gintoki s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et appela son partenaire temporaire. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui pour le suivre dans la boutique mais s'arrêta tout de suite en voyant quelle sorte de vêtements y étaient vendus. Il y avait en effet des robes, ce qu'il était venu acheté, mais d'un style tout à fait différent de ce qu'il lui fallait.<p>

-Oï, le permanenté, tu te fous de moi, là, se plaignit-t-il en prenant l'une des tenues dans la main.

Gintoki fit un large sourire qui agaça Toushi avant de déclarer:

-Ben quoi, tu voulais bien une robe de soirée, non?

Le brun froissa la robe en la serrant trop fort.

-Mais elle est trop courte cette robe! Bien trop courte! Ce n'est pas dans une maison close que je vais, idiot, cria-t-il.  
>-Hai, Hai, magasin suivant, dit l'argenté en ignorant son interlocuteur.<p>

Les deux hommes sortirent du magasin pour en chercher un nouveau avec des robes plus longues, sous le souhait de Toushi. Ils en trouvèrent un autre et y entrèrent. Ici, les tenues étaient plus longues et beaucoup plus au gout de notre brun. Il se rua d'ailleurs sur l'une d'elles qui était noire, le haut moulant et le bas un peu moins, toute simple mis à part une écharpe et une ceinture blanche qui s'attachait à la taille. Toushi entra dans la cabine d'essayage pour en sortir quelques minutes après, vêtu de la robe. Gintoki se tourna vers lui et se retint de rire en voyant son rival ainsi habillé. Finalement, les deux hommes choisirent d'acheter cet accoutrement et étaient près à se séparer quand le permanenté remarqua quelque chose.

-Hijikata-kun, est-ce que tu as des chaussures qui pourraient aller avec ta robe?

Toushi baissa la tête, répondant ainsi à ton interlocuteur.

-Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'on était pas là juste pour une robe? Tu te moques de moi, déjà que j'ai dû rester avec toi pendant pas loin d'une heure pour t'acheter un habit que tu ne remettra plus jamais mais en plus, il faut que je te suive encore deux heures pour choisir des godasses à talon, se plaint Gintoki.  
>-Oï, je te signal qu'au départ, c'est Sougo qui avait proposé de m'accompagner, se défendit le brun.<br>-Mais ce gros sadique t'aurai forcément emmené dans un magasins où les robes sont faites pour les femmes qui travaillent dans les maisons closes!  
>-C'est le premier magasin où tu m'as emmené ! En quoi c'est différent, s'énerva Toushi.<p>

Gintoki se calma et décida de rester pour choisir les chaussures, à contre coeur mais pour pouvoir finir cette journée qui commençait à durer trop longtemps.

La semaine suivante, Gintoki était près pour le bal alors qu'il était dix-neuf heure et que la fête ne commençait qu'à vingt et une heure. Il reprenait des forces avec une des ses glaces dont Kagura et Shinpachi avaient l'interdiction formelle de toucher, avant de se faire interrompre par le deuxième qui venait de renter de chez sa soeur et qui avait aperçu son ami vêtu comme un pingouin. Il ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui agaça Gintoki.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles, Shinpachi, demanda ce dernier.  
>-Désolé, Gin-san, mais...t'es vraiment comique comme ça, je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu fasses autant d'efforts, réussi à articuler le plus jeune.<p>

Gintoki allait répliquer alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Shinpachi alla ouvrir pour tomber sur une belle femme au longs cheveux bruns, portant une longue robe noire et de belles chaussures à petits talons.

-G...Gin-san, tu attends une belle femme aux cheveux bruns, demanda-t-il.  
>-Teme, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me faire des compliments, dit la jeune femme d'une voix grave en sortant une clope et son briquet en forme de pot de mayonnaise.<br>-H...Hijikata-san? C'est vous, je ne vous ai pas reconnu, cria le plus jeune des bruns en rougissant.  
>-Yo, mayonezu ni hamatte, dit Gintoki en levant la main en signe de salut. Restes pas à la porte, ça fait des courant d'air.<p>

A peine Toushi était-il entré que Kagura arrivait en courant, Sadaharu sur ses talons.

-Shinpachi! Bouge de là, cria-t-elle en brandissant son parapluie d'un manière dangereuse.

Elle s'arrêta devant Gintoki après avoir poussé Toushi qui était maintenant à terre.

-Gin-chan, dit-elle d'un air désespéré, tu vois une autre femme que moi, c'est ça? J'ai vu une brune entrer dans la maison alors je suis revenue le plus vite possible mais je ne la vois pas.  
>-Kagura-chan, la brune que tu as vu est derrière toi, c'est mon partenaire de danse de ce soir ainsi que le gars du Shinsengumi, répondit Gintoki en continuant sa glace.<p>

La jeune rousse se tourna vers Toushi avant de partir s'asseoir sur le canapé pour manger un sukonbu.

-Excuse-toi, au moins, s'énerva le brun en se relevant.

Il se calma et se tourna vers Gintoki.

-Oï, le permanenté naturel, il faut qu'on y aille, dit-il.  
>-Laisses tomber, il reste du temps et je n'ai pas fini ma glace, répliqua l'argenté.<br>-Là n'est pas la question, il faut qu'on arrive en avance pour pouvoir commencer à enquêter.

L'argenté se résigna et se leva de son fauteuil en laissant un "salut" destiné à Kagura et Shinpachi sortir de sa bouche. Les deux partenaires de danse partirent pour la grande demeure Hata avec plus ou moins de motivation. Après un trentaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination et entrèrent directement dans la grande maison.

-Au fait, tu vas enquêter sur quoi, demanda soudainement Gintoki.  
>-Apparemment, la prince a, dans une pièce de son domicile, des animaux amanto qui pourraient être dangereux si ils s'échappaient. Je dois les localiser et prévenir leur emplacement, expliqua Toushi en mettant une main dans son sac pour attraper une cigarette.<br>-Une jeune femme telle que toi ne devrais pas fumer, remarqua l'argenté, retiens-toi au moins pour ce soir.

Toushi tiqua mais rangea quand même la clope qu'il venait de mettre à la bouche.

-Bon, on commence par où, se renseigna Gintoki.  
>-Pour l'instant, on va aller voir dans la pièce la plus suspecte.<br>-C'est parti pour le sous-sol, alors, confirma -t-il.

Les deux hommes cherchèrent un escalier qui pouvait conduire à l'étage du dessous. Après une trentaine de minute à fouiller, ils les trouvèrent et les descendirent. Ils virent immédiatement des cages de verre où étaient enfermés des monstres de toute forme. Hijikata informa Sougo de sa découverte grâce à l'écouteur qu'il avait à l'oreille et repartit dans la salle de réception, suivi de son partenaire. Une bonne trentaine de personnes étaient déjà arrivées et la fête avait déjà débuté.

-Bon, on fait quoi, demanda Gintoki, on a fini la mission donc on est pas obligé de rester.  
>-Il faut attendre que le Shinsengumi arrive pour leur montrer l'emplacement des animaux, on ne peut pas encore partir. Et puis, je n'ai pas acheté une robe pour rien, expliqua Toushi en grognant à moitié, tu sais danser?<br>-Les bases, répondit le permanenté.

Hijikata tira son coéquipié sur la piste de danse et commença à danser. Gintoki ne put refuser l'invitation et le suivit dans sa lancée. Malgré le fait que les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se supporter, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser et cela leur arrivait même de rigoler en discutant. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire sur le buffet. Gintoki revenait avec deux verres de limonade alcoolisée quand il vit un homme qui avait abordé Toushi. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il s'énerva.

-Oï, connard, cette femme est à moi, ne t'avise pas de la toucher!

L'importun ne chercha pas à répliquer et parti sans demander son reste.

-Depuis quand je suis ta femme, se plaignit Hijikata en récupérant son verre.  
>-T'enflammes pas, c'est juste que cet homme aurait pu mettre en péril notre mission. Tu ferais mieux de te méfier des mec qui sont ici parce que, malgré les apparences, en robe, t'es plutôt beau.<p>

Gintoki tourna les yeux pour cacher sa gène. Il ne s'imaginait pas capable de dire des choses comme celles-là à son plus grand rival.

-B...bon, je vais prendre un peu l'air, moi, bégaya Toushi en rougissant un peu.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, laissant l'argenté qui n'avait pas réagi.

-Hijikata-san, c'est moi où vous avez l'air troublé, dit Sougo à travers l'oreillette.

Toushi sursauta: il ne se souvenait plus que ce grand sadique pouvait entendre tout ce que Gintoki et lui se disaient.

-Je...je ne suis pas troublé, se défendit-il, et tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce genre de remarques.  
>-Ah! Le prince charmant arrive, prévint le plus jeune.<p>

A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner que Gintoki était déjà devant lui.

-Oh, mayonezu ni hamatte, vient danser avec moi, ordonna l'argenté.  
>-On a déjà dansé ensemble, je te signal, rouspéta Toushi.<br>-Oui, mais là c'est une autre musique et je n'ai jamais dansé dessus.

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la salle de réception où le brun eu l'affreuse impression qu'on se moquait de lui. C'était une musique douce, une musique faite pour les slows! Gintoki voulait danser là-dessus?

-Tu te moques de moi,là, constata-t-il en serrant le poing.  
>-Pas du tout, ça change de ces musique qui bougent un peu trop, dit Gintoki en toute innocence.<br>-Mais cette musique, c'est pour les couples, il faut être proche de l'autre, se plaint Toushi en haussant un peu la voix.  
>-Oh, allez, ça va te changer les idées, remarqua l'argenté en se massant l'arrière du crâne.<p>

Contre toute attente, Toushi finit par accepter la requête de son rival et se retrouver presque collé à lui. Il estima que cette situation était bizarre: deux hommes, tout à fait différents, qui ne se sont presque jamais parlé ou si c'est le cas juste pour se lancer des crasses, étaient en train de danser ensemble. Mais pas n'importe quelle danse, le slow! Celle où il faut être collée à son partenaire et tournoyer comme des tourtereaux! Toushi, qui était contre cette danse, commençait à l'apprécier et son corps se mit même à bouger tout seul. Il se retrouva donc complètement contre Gintoki, les bras autour de son cou. Après quelques minutes dans cette situation, les deux hommes se firent interrompre par un bruit qui venait plutôt de Hijkata.

-Hijikata-san, comment cette tâche est-elle passée de mission dangereuse à rendez-vous galant, demanda Sougo avec une pointe de sadisme dans sa voix.

Toushi reprit ses esprits et se recula de Gintoki en rougissant. Il se précipita vers la sortie et prit la parole.

-Ce...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sougo, cria-t-il, c'était juste pour sauver les apparences!  
>-Oui, oui, en attendant, on ne pourra intervenir que demain dans la mâtiné, d'après Kondo-san, vous pouvez rentrer, informa le blond, sauf bien sûr si vous avez décidé de passer la nuit à danser avec le boss, vous pourrez lui repasser les bras autour du cou.<br>-Laisses-moi tranqui...que...qu'est-ce que tu dis?  
>-Halala, je me suis vendu, dit Sougo pas du tout gêné.<br>-C...comment ça? Tu peux nous voir d'où tu es, tonna Toushi en rougissant.  
>-Bien sûr et je peux même dire que je vous vois rougir en ce moment-même. Ah, et aussi, j'ai enregistré toute la soirée avec mon caméscope que je me suis payé l'autre jour.<br>-Teme...Je vais te buter...

Toushi allait continuer à vociférer quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Il reconnu tout de suite une mèche argenté de son coéquipié de la journée.

-Le...Le permanenté naturel, qu'est-ce que...

Mais avant de finir sa phrase, il fut retourné et ses lèvres furent emprisonnées.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Toushi ne rompt le baiser en tournant légèrement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gintoki, demanda-t-il en rougissant.

L'interpellé ne pris pas le temps de répondre qu'il enlaça son partenaire et lui chuchota dans l'oreille:

-Toushi...j'ai envie de toi.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, ne semblant plus comprendre ce qui se passait. Il fut soudain tiré par le bras vers l'intérieur de la salle puis vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage où se trouvaient des chambres d'amis qui ne semblaient que très peu utilisées. Les coéquipiers entrèrent dans l'une d'elles et Gintoki jeta Toushi sur le lit pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Le plus vieux le regarda, l'air un peu ailleurs. Il rougit d'autant plus lorsqu'il commença à remonter sa robe.

-Gin...Gintoki, attends, paniqua-t-il.

Mais Gintoki ne semblait pas d'humeur à l'écouter et continua sa fouille sur le corps de ce qui serait bientôt son amant. Il lui enleva sa tenue, léchant les bouts de chairs rougis par l'excitation.

-Nnh...Gin...

L'interpellé passa une main sans le caleçon de son partenaire, découvrant sa verge dressé qui ne désirait que de l'attention. Il commença à faire de lents va et viens, rendant son coéquipier de plus en plus fou. Il décida de laisser sa poitrine pour s'occuper de quelque chose de plus intéressant qui se trouvait dans sa main. Il laissa des sillons de salive sur le corps de Toushi en descendant vers son sexe. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de cette partie sensible, ce qui fit frissonner le pauvre troturé.

-Gin...Aah...ne me fais pas attendre.  
>-Eh bien, entreprenante la belle brune, plaisanta le permanenté avant de prendre l'entre-jambe en bouche.<p>

Toushi ferma les yeux, gêné par la situation. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Gintoki et la bougea en rythme avec les va et viens plus qu'agréables.

-Mh...Je vais...

Et avant qu'il n'ai fini sa phrase, il éjacula dans la bouche de son coéquipier qui avala la semence. Ce dernier se lécha les doigts et, lorsqu'il les jugea assez humides, les enfonça dans l'intimité du brun qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-Teme...on t'a jamais dit de rentrer les doigts un par un et pas tous en même temps, rouspéta Toushi en plissant les yeux de douleur.

Gintoki sourit, provoquant encore une fois la colère du brun. Celui-ci voulu se redresser pour le regarder en face mais c'était sans compter sur ces doigts à l'intérieur de lui qui venait de bouger et de lui provoquer un peu de plaisir. L'argenté continua ses va et viens dans l'entre chaud pendant quelques secondes et les enleva soudainement en entendant un grognement d'insatisfaction. Il défit sa braguette et se plaça entre les fesses du brun. Il entra en lui d'un seul coups, ce qui fit crier Toushi de douleur. Gintoki ne bougea pas, laissant son coéquipier temporaire s'habituer à se présence. Après quelques minutes, il commença un déhancher lent et régulier, accélérant sous les gémissement qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

-Gintoki...Mmh...Aah...

L'argenté continua ses coups de hanches qui étaient plus puissants les uns que les autres procurant un plaisir sans fin aux deux hommes qui gémissaient sans retenue. Toushi finit par éjaculer, resserrant ainsi son orifice autour du sexe de son amant qui jouit à son tour, se couchant sur lui.

Le lendemain, Toushi se réveilla dans son lit, après être rentré chez lui la veille vers minuit. Il tenta de se lever, en vain: une douleur le faisait souffrir dans le bas du dos. Il arriva finalement à se mettre debout, ne pouvant se mettre droit. Il marcha dans les couloirs avant d'entendre des bruits bizarres venir de la salle de réunion:

-Gin...Aah...ne me fait pas attendre.  
>-Eh bien, entreprenante la belle brune.<p>

Il rougit en se rappelant de la veille et fracassa la porte pour tomber sur tous les membres du Shinsengumi qui étaient devant la télé qui diffusait ses ébat de la nuit dernière. Il remarqua tout de suite le caméscope de Sougo à côté d'elle.

-Sougo...Teme, grogna-t-il.  
>-Ah, Hijikata-san, je vois que tu as passé une bonne soirée, hier, dit le principal concerné.<br>-Co...comment as-tu eu cette vidéo?  
>-Vous avez cru que j'étais partit hier? Je me suis contenté de filmer votre performance plutôt érotique, répondit Sougo en prenant son air de réel sadique.<br>-Je vais te tuer.

Sur ces mots, Toushi sortit son katana de son fourreau et se jeta sur son sempai.


End file.
